NPCs
Non-player characters, or NPCs, are in-game personas that give flavor and meaning to the game's many Main and Sub quests. Some exude personality right from the start, while others remain enigmatic until the middle-to-late stages of the current game. Though NPCs are generally only approachable within the townships of Vermonics and Arpenion, the player will sometimes encounter them on the battlefield as part of a quest. Vermonics Aran This Gatekeeper vigilantly guards the Western Gate of Vermonics. Like all other Gatekeepers, the player may access the World Map by speaking with Aran. Arnaud Located across the street from the Mercenary Office, Arnaud stands beneath an angelic statue. From what little dialogue Arnaud has, the player learns that he does not seem to grasp the complexities of women. Arnet Armed with only a spoon, Arnet and her feline companion will ensure that no soul in Vermonics shall go without dinner. Chloe Located on Bank Street in Vermonics, this veiled mistress allows the player to access the Cash Shop. David The mysterious and fancily dressed David offers little in the way of conversation. However, with his assistance (and numerous Leader's Medals), the player may earn his tutelage. Emilio Standing in front of his vegetable cart, this tired philatelist wants stamps. How many? All of them. Estelle Sharing gossip with Philo all day long might seem boring to anyone else, but not to Estelle. Fijiro One of Luke's mercenaries, the spear-wielding Fijiro can often be found inside the Mercenary Office. Occasionally, Fijiro will accompany the player on quests or show up in the nick of time to save the day. Some players may even be lucky enough to recruit him from the Mercenary Board. Grants The boisterous and kind-hearted Grants is the weapons merchant of Vermonics. Word is he has a soft spot for thieves of the female variety. Kaire The twin sister of Karea, Kaire is distinguished from her sibling by wearing pink ribbons and her ponytail to the right. In addition, Kaire sells Consumables outside of her shop on Bank Street in Vermonics. Karea Somewhat more friendly than her twin sister Kaire, Karea is also a vendor. She sells low-level recipes used in Crafting rings, necklaces, and potions. Unlike her sister, Karea chooses to wear purple ribbons and her ponytail to the left. Lake The counter-part of Aran, Gatekeeper Lake stands guard at the Western Gate of Vermonics. Lasagna As Vermonic's armor merchant, the brooding Lasagna can be found in the Weapon Shop District. One can only assume her dour demeanor stems the resentment of being named after a popular Italian dish. Lloyd Lloyd stands watch alongside Relic at Vermonic's Eastern Gate. Lucille Perpetually looking for her mommy, the young and bright-eyed Lucille enjoys standing next to her flower cart all day long. Luke Sometimes known as "the Luke," Luke is most notable for his fiery red hair, raucous behavior, and third-person speech. As the Mercenary Leader in Vermonics, Luke takes every opportunity to chastise the player's character for poor performance. Monica Spirited, young Monica stands outside her smithy all day anxiously awaiting for something to craft or to upgrade. Fortunate for her, the player will often require her assistance when Crafting or Upgrading items. Look for her in the Weapons District of Vermoics. Philo Standing just before the fountain in Vermonic's Central Plaza, Philo always seems to know the most about ongoing Events. As such, Event Quests often begin and end by speaking with her. Ralph Standing guard quietly over Vermonic's Southern Gate, Gatekeeper Ralph nearly blends in with the scenery. Relic Alongside fellow Gatekeeper Lloyd, Gatekeeper Relic watches over Vermonic's Eastern Gate. From time to time though, he may need a break. Robin Located just outside the bank on aptly named Bank Street in Vermonics, Robin will store the player's excess items for later use. Space is limited, however, unless the player wishes to purchase extra Storage Contracts from the Cash Shop. Ron Suspiciously resembling both Lake and Relic, Ron also finds himself in a Gatekeeper role. He is stationed at Vermonic's Southern Gate. Sena Dark-haired Sena is the benevolent innkeeper of Vermonics. Not only is she a great source of early-game information, but she also can restore lost Battle Points and help arrange Expeditions. Occasionally being possessed by tutorial guides is a little creepy though. Welma Although he does not like to be bothered, girly-named Welma keeps tabs on Guilds. Whether the player wishes to join or create a Guild, Welma can assist with both. He can be found in the West Gate area of Vermonics. Arpenion